Which to Love? (On Hold)
by Fanfic Insanity
Summary: Fang likes a girl. Iggy has a plan. Max gets involved. Which will he fall for? FAX!
1. Iggy's Plan

**Iggy, Fang, Max: 17**

**Ella, Gazzy, Nudge: 15**

**Angel: 12**

**Iggy, Max, Gazzy-family-Dr. M**

**Fang, Ella, Angel-family-Anne Walker**

**Nudge-only child-her mom and dad**

* * *

_'She seemed to glide down the hallway; her golden hair flowing behind her back like a waterfall. A smile crossed her lips as she laughed with her friends. Her tan skin seemed to glow with radiance; those peach lips shining…_

"Dude, cut it out, you're drooling." My best friend, Iggy, whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Whatever, I am not." I replied, but wiped my mouth just in case.

"If you like her so much, then why don't you just ask her out?"

"Are you crazy!? What if she says no?" I practically shouted. We then sat, thinking, in the hallway.

His face suddenly brightened, "I've got it!" He said, actually snapping his fingers, "You pretend to date someone else, make her jealous, and then she won't be able to resist you!" I thought it through for a minute, seeing the holes in his plan.

"How will she not be able to resist me?" His face fell, he continued to think really hard about it. He then brightened up again.

"Because your "girlfriend" breaks up with you, leaving you depressed and heartbroken! This is one of my most brilliant plans yet!" He then grabbed my wrist and ran out the building; dragging me along.

* * *

We rushed down his street towards his house; Iggy was running so fast, he actually ran into the door. "Shit, I forgot the keys. Max, open up!" He screamed at the wood. We waited, when a mechanical lock sounded and Iggy's younger sister appeared on the threshold.

"Forgot the key again, dumb ass?" Her chocolate brown eyes gleamed with mischief as she stared at her brother.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, I need a favor-"

"Alright, but not out here"-she cut him off, looking around-"Dylans's after me again."

We followed her inside, closing the door behind me; I watched her golden blonde hair sway back and forth as she walked to the living room. She sat on the couch, stretching her legs onto the finger smudged glass coffee table. Iggy sat down next to her and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Alright, what do you need?" She asked, flipping through different TV channels.

"I need you to be Fang's fake girlfriend." He gushed out. I smacked him upside the head; hard.

"Dude!" I cried, watching as Max dropped the remote, and slowly turned her head toward us; mouth open in disbelief.

"What?" She asked, looking at us like we were freaks.

"See, there's this girl he likes and he won't go up to her and so I thought up this BRILLIANT plan! Then I needed a girl to help me and I thought of you. So, will you help me?" His words were rushed and phased together, sounding more like this;

"See, theresthisgirlhelikesnadhewo ntgouptoherandsoIthoughtupth is BRILLIANT plan! ThenIneededagirltohelpmeandI thoughtofyou. So, willyouhelpme?"

"So, you're asking me to be his fake girlfriend so he can get another girl?" She wondered, scrunching her nose up in concentration. We both nodded and she suddenly smiled.

"I'm in."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I had already written a small draft of it in my notebook and downloaded it on to here. For one of my first stories, I decided to put this one up, work on my other story until finished and then finished this one. Anyway, thanks a ton, bye! R&R?**

**~Snowflake**


	2. Getting To Know You

**Hey, I didn't expect so many to review so soon. Not that many but still. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have fun!**

**~Snowflake**

* * *

Fang POV

Iggy had made plans for me and Max to meet at their house and go over some stuff. You know, favorite colors, what college we want to go to, etc. I wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea but he practically forced me to go.

_~Flashback_

_"Hey, Fang. I made plans for you and my sister to talk and get to know each other. You have to make a real impression your dating, you know?" Iggy had said, rambling on and on about making a good looking couple. I finally turned and smack him upside the head._

_"Ow! What the fu-"_

_"I get you're trying to help, but I'm starting to doubt your knowledge." I stated firmly, staring at him through my bangs. He glared but kept quiet. We had walked in silence for a few minutes until I finally sighed. I don't think I could go through with Iggy's "brilliant" plan. Turning to him, I sighed again._

_"Iggy, I don't think I can go through with this." I told him. His eyes went wide and he hit me with his math book. _

_"Iggy, *smack* what the *smack, smack* hell *smack* are you doing!" He smacked me one last time and dropped his math book to the side._

_"Damnit, Fang! You will NOT bag out on my brilliant plans. Not now, not ever! This is one of the best ideas I have ever had and you are sticking to it 'till the end!" And then he walked off-like the drama queen he is-leaving me, staring confusingly at his back. _

_~End Of Flashback_

And that's how I ended up driving over to his house, nervousness and excitement settling in the pit of my stomach. The drive was short as I pulled up to the familiar house. With rose bushes out front and freshly mowed lawn, you would have never guessed that a family of five lived inside. Anne Walker was a single mother taking care of four, outgoing kids. There was Angel, the youngest at the age of twelve. Don't let her name fool you, she's devious. Then there was Gazzy, a bomb loving fifteen year old. The kid has some amazing powers, all involved with gas. That's where Max and Iggy came in. Even though they acted diffrent, they were twins. Both cookie loving, name calling, pink hating twins. Iggy was older by five minutes, thirty-four seconds, or so he told me. And even thought they all acted diffrent, there hair was each a diffrent shade of blonde like their mother's. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel all had blue eyes while Max and their mom were the odd balls out with chocolatey brown ones. How I know all of this? I'm Iggy's best friend.

As I knocked on the door, I could hear the thudding of footsteps echoing down the stairs. Anne Walker opened the door and smiled.

"Fang, what a surprise! I didn't know you were coming over." She invited me in and I quietly obliged. She led me to the living room and told me to sit while she went to get cookies and lemonade. As soon as the cookies came out of the kitchen, something crashed from above and Max and Iggy came tripping down the stairs. They both stood at the same time and looked around, finally eyeing the plate of chocolate chips cookies hungrily.

"COOKIES!" They suddenly shouted and attacked the plate. Not very long after they had started chewing, Angel and Gazzy came rushing into the room, grabbing a cookie as they passed. I watched them all in awe as they practically ate the plate in the process of munching on the chocolate chip delights. Smirking and shaking my head, I reached out and grabbed a cookie.

"Thank you, Ms. Walker." I said, before sinking my teeth into the gooey center. She smiled and took the plate back into the kitchen, leaving all of us kids chewing happily.

"So, Fang, what are you doing here?" Gazzy asked, licking his fingers.

"Iggy scheduled something for me." I replied, popping the rest of the cookie into my mouth.

"Does it have anything to do with your plan of making a girl jealous by using Max?" Angel questioned, gazing at me innocently. I swear she could read minds.

"Why do you care?" I shot back, standing up and leaning against the wall. She shrugged and turned her attention back on the five cookies she had in her hand. Max and Iggy were still munching happily, not saying a word, their mouths too full of chocolate and cookie batter. I cocked my head to the side at the sight of them. Sitting side by side on the floor with their legs outstretched the same way and arms positioned in the same spot. If you couldn't tell they were twins by their look, you could definetly tell by the way they behaved. After a while, Max finally stood up, having just shoved three whole cookies into her mouth, she motioned for me to follow her upstairs. I grabbed my back pack and let her lead the way.

I followed her to the end of the hall, she entered the room on the right and I followed. Two of the four walls were navy blue and the other two were bright pink. **(A/N: Can you guess which side of the room is Max's and which is Angel's?)** She sat on the bed with the black comforter and dark purple pillows, still chewing at the food in her mouth. Her side of the room was decorated with band posters and random photos; mostly of her friends and family. Clothes were strewn over her bed and floor, barely leaving me room to walk. Slowly, I sat down next to Max, still examining her and Angel's bedroom.

"So, what do you want to know?" Max finally asked, swallowing the last of her chocolate chip cookie. I looked over to her, my eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed, starting to grab bundles of clothes and put them in a pile. Stopping her work, her eyes looked into mine.

"About me, what do you want to know?" She repeated. Straightening up into a standing position. I coughed, an awkward silence filled the air.

"Well, um... I don't know. What's your favorite color?" I shurgged my shoulders as I said the question, avoiding to gaze into her eyes.

"Uh, isn't it obvious?" She replied, pointing to her bed spread and the walls. I nodded, a slight blush forming on my cheeks. I had never done this before. But who has?

"Okay... Favorite... Uh, thing to do?" I shrugged again, thinking it was the best gesture I could muster. She smiled and then stood silent, thinking. Suddenly, she snapped her finger-sounding just like Iggy.

"I got it! A few of my favorite things to do are camping, hiking, riding, running, biking, eating, sleeping, and pulling pranks." My jaw dropped. I stared at her and she smiled, turning to pick up a few more clothes.

"That was a few?" I questioned, snapping my mouth shut, and thinking I must have looked like an idiot.

"Sure, they were the only ones I could think of. What about you, Mr. Dark and Mysterious?" She said, not looking my way. I sat, thinking, for a while. Then some ideas came to my head.

"I like to write, eat, sleep, swim, read, not talk, and..." -I racked my brain for more ideas, but none came- "I think that's it." I saw her smile as she perched the last bundle of clothing on top of the gathering stack. Turning to face me, she sat on top of it.

"Well, you're not very difficult, are you?" She smirked, fiddling with her fingers, and avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not." I muttered, looking out the window at the cloudless night sky. Was this really a good idea?


	3. Movie Night

Fang POV

I stood in the middle of Iggy's room. Apparently, I was having a sleep over. When did this happen? Don't ask me.

"Alright, Fang." Iggy announced, appearing from his closet, he handed me a pair of pajama pants but no shirt.

"Uh, Iggy. What shirt am I going to wear?" I ask, looking at him confused. He laughed.

"You don't. But no worries, I do it all the time so everyone's use to it. Now hurry up and change! I want to go watch a movie." He quickly walked out of the room, leaving me just standing there looking stupid. I was supposed to go shirtless? No way in hell. But since I had no other choice, I quickly changed and hurried downstairs to the kitchen where Iggy was making popcorn. Gazzy sat at the island while Angel layed on top of the counter, flipping through pages of a magazine.

"Do you mind if we watch, Finding Nemo?" Iggy asked, opening the microwave as it beeped. I shurgged, settling into a chair next to Gazzy. He looked up from his alarm clock thing he was messing with, smiled, and turned his attention back to his hands. I shook my head and smirked. Gazzy and his bombs. The kid was obsessed.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and I turned to see Max walk in. My jaw seemed to drop as I stared. She was wearing shorts that only went five inches from the waist, a tight tank top, and her hair up in a pony tail to expose her neck. She froze when she noticed that I was in the room, staring. Then she turned to glare at Iggy. As if feeling her eyes on him, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Max. Why so angry?" He wondered, putting in another bag of popcorn and pouring the other into a bowl.

"Why didn't you tell me that we had company?" She asked, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. I could tell she was about to punch something. Possible Iggy.

"Why does it matter?" He replied, shrugging his shoulders and taking out the bag of popcorn from the beeping microwave.

"Because, then I wouldn't look like a total slut." She said, gesturing towards her pajamas. Iggy turned toward her, crossed his arms, and studied her outfit.

"Nah, you look more like a Lissa replica. Which is much worse than an actual slut." He explained while grabbing the two bowls of popcorn and heading to the living room. She followed, fuming.

"Iggy, you are such a-"

"A what!" He shouted, cutting her off and turning around, looking her straight in the eye. She seemed thoughtful for a moment, then smiled.

"A bi-sexual hippie." **(A/N: Okay, I have nothing against bisexuals, gays, or hippies. I just tried to think of the most randomest thing ever. Please forgive me.) **Slamming the bowls onto the coffee table, he turned back and growled at her.

"You did not just call me that." He hissed, glaring into her eyes. Smirking, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, yes I did." And then they were chasing each other, running everywhere trying to grab and dodge. After watching them for a while, I look over at Angel.

"Do they always do this?" I asked. She looked at me and shrugged.

"They're twins. What do you expect?" Was her reply. I nodded. Makes sense.

Finally, Max came to hide behind me like a two year old playing tag and trying to hide. They ran around me, still acting like children. After a while, I grabbed Max around the middle and dropped her on the couch. Just when Iggy came running by, I grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him off to the kitchen. He struggled, trying to get free and ruin Max. I finally threw him over my shoulder, not caring as he smacked his head on the top of the door frame when we walked into the kitchen.

"Ow, that hurt." He complaine, rubbing his head as I set him down. I rolled my eyes and then glared at him. "What?" He asked, looking at me confused.

"You really expect me to be half naked in front of your sister?" I asked, folding my arms. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Why do you even care? She is your fake girlfriend anyway, why not see her half naked for once?" Then he ran out, not even giving me time to slap him or something. I let out a puff of breath, making my bangs fly up and then back down again. Why did he have to be so hard?

Maning it up, I went into the living room to see Max and Iggy sitting side by side, scarfing down the popcorn. Gazzy and Angel were both laying on the floor, their eyes glued to the screen. I went and sat down on the left side of Max and started to watch the movie. We were at the part where Simba is running back to the Pride Lands when Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy finally fell asleep, leaving only Max and I to watch the rest of the movie.

Now, don't think we did something cliche, like, reach for the popcorn at the same time, or I did that weird yawn-arm thing. That didn't happen. The only thing that did happen was that five minutes before the movie ended, Max layed her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. That's not weird at all... Right?


	4. The Mall

Fang POV

"Yeah! Omg, the mall! I can't believe it! It's the mall!" Angel shrieked in my ear, leaning over my shoulder to peer out the car window better. Gazzy rolled his eyes, then continued to tap his fingers on his DSI, Iggy ignored everyone and started to twist the different knobs on my stereo again, while Max glared at Angel's head then out the car window.

Confused? Yeah, let me explain. When everyone had woken up, Angel decided she wanted to go to the mall. Iggy couldn't drive because he almost wrecked the car at his driver's test, so he wouldn't go unless Max went, and then Gazzy can't be home alone because he almost blew up the house last time... According to Iggy, that is.

So, now we're going to the mall where my death awaits.

"Omg! I can't believe we're here!" Screamed Angel, jumping out of the car before I stomped. I slammed on the brakes, hoping I didn't run her over and turned off the car. When I hoped out, Angel was happily jumping up and down in the grass by a tree near by.

"Angel!" I shouted, catching her attention for once. She looked at me quizzically before rolling her eyes and returning to her scream fest. I shook my head at her and walked up alongside Max. Her eyes were glaring at Angel's jumping head and she seemed to be in a very pissy mood.

"What's wrong? Hate the mall?" I asked. She turned her head to glare at me for a fraction of a second before turning her stare at Angel again.

"Are you kidding? I call it Hell filled with make-up and clothes." She retorted, staring ahead with her jaw set tight. I chuckled, but said nothing. We continued to walk, Angel skipping ahead every few minutes, until we came to a stop in front of Claire's. Angel screamed, making everyone near by stare at us.

"Omg! Nudge is here! Let's go, let's go!" She shrieked, running inside the store and into a mocha skinned girl. We walked in after her, Max slightly shuddering at all the pink.

* * *

Max POV

So. Much. Pink. *gag* It was sickening.

Thankfully, thought, we got out as fast as we went in. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and I that is. It was actually kind of funny. First we walked in. Looked around. Starting to choke on all the girly stuff. And then got out. As simple as that. But now we're heading over to the food court. Can I say, yum?

"So, Fang, about this gir-" Iggy stopped short, his eyes bulging at something far ahead of us. We all looked around, trying to figure out who it is when he suddenly slapped Fang really hard. By how loud it sounded, I bet it hurt.

"Shit! Iggy, what'd you do that for?" He screamed, but Iggy was still staring at something. I waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. I asked him if he wanted to go eat. Zero. I said if he didn't move I'd kick his ass. No comprende. Finally, I slapped him across the face. Not much of a reaction.

"Iggy, man, what the hell are you staring at?" Gazzy asked, looking around the Food Court. Iggy suddenly grabbed onto Fang's arm, clutching it like a safety line. He started shaking his head quickly and opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish. I raised an eyebrow at him but his eyes weren't on me.

"Fang, dude, your girl's here." He suddenly whispered. Fang gave him a confused look.

"What girl?" Iggy stared at him and then at the thing, or girl, in the distance. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed, bored.

"The one you like! Man, stay caught up!" Iggy shouted, slapping Fang in the back of the head. Realization hit me across the face.

"Oh, you mean the one he's using me for to get to?" I asked, Iggy nodded, Fang glared. Shrugging, I started towards the Panda Express.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." I called over my shoulder. Sure enough, the three idiots ran past me to the line. I smiled.

This was going to be an interesting lunch.

* * *

Fang POV

After getting our lunch and finally sitting down, we just ate in silence. Every now and again, I would look behind me to the blonde girl laughing with her friends. I wished I could go over there but knew better, if I did, I might freak her out. I could almost see the gears turning in Iggy's head though, already trying to think up a plan.

"So, who's this mystery girl anyway? I mean, if I'm trying to make somebody jealous, I might as well know who they are." Max suddenly said, her mouth stuffed with Panda Express. I snuck a quick look to Iggy, he nodded. Sighing, I turned to Max. I could see the curiousness in her eyes and knew she was wondering why it was _so _secret.

"Maya."

Her curious eyes turned to angered ones as she turned her head to look at Iggy. He smiled shyly and then looked down at his food. I could tell Max was about to explode and quickly picked her up by the waist, carrying her over to the other side of the food court. I ignored all the curious stares as I set her down and quickly backed off when she almost punched me in the face.

"It's Maya? How could you not tell me it was her?" She screamed. People were now just staring at us, looking at me like I had done something wrong. Confused? Yeah, let me explain. Max and Maya were best friends in middle school, but when they got to high school, Maya ditched her for the popular crowd. I felt bad about it, but having a crush on somebody isn't something you can totally control.

"I'm sorry, okay! It's just... Not something I can totally control. I have feelings!" I said back to her, earning even more glares from the people around us. I raised my hand up at a group of girls who were looking at me in disgust and they quickly turned their heads. I rolled my eyes and then turned back to Max.

"But you could have told me! Or else I would have never commited to this relationship!" She screamed.

"What relationship? We haven't done anything!" I yelled back at her.

"Yeah, nothing worth your time I bet." She sneered.

Okay, now I was really confused. Was this all fake or real? She was yelling at me like we were breaking up and yet... Her eyes had an amused hint in them... Wait. Now, I get it. She was screaming loud enough for Maya to hear us. Was this her way of breaking up with me? If it was, genius. But what does 'could have told me' do to help?

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I said to her, my voice lowering so that only she could hear me. She almost smirked.

"I know you do." She replied, her voice even lower. Then she winked. Not an obvious wink, but a wink. This was all a game.

"No, I don't." I told her, trying to clarify. A smile lifted on the left side of her face. The side nobody but I could see. I smirked.

"How is this going to help me?" I whispered, not moving my lips. I had set my eyes into a hard glare, giving the impression we were just grimacing at each other. In reality, I was trying to figure out her little puzzle. And she defenitly wasn't making it easy.

"We end up making up and get back together. In case you haven't noticed, she's been watching the whole scene. Now she's hoping we'll break up so she can have you to loathe in my face. When she realizes your a great guy, after we get back together, she wants you just for you." Her lips barely moved but I could hear her words clearly.

"How do we end up getting back together?" I asked her, my eyes barely flickering to everybody looking at us. The whole food court had gone silent, only the faint hum of voices inside stores could be heard. She had done a great job at screaming, I knew that much, but how was it supposed to help?

"You end up saying that it wasn't your fault. She's the one who came onto you, whoever it is, and I believe you. Slowly, very slowly, you hug me, wrapping your arms around my waist. And then you kiss me. Not a real kiss but you need to get our lips together close enough that people really do think we're kissing." Her explanation makes sense. I might as well go for it.

"I didn't cheat on you. She's the one that came onto me." I said the words loud enough for the people around us to hear. Since the food court had become completely silent, my voice echoed through the space. But I wasn't paying attention to that, I was staring at Max, waiting for her to say her line. It was kind of like improv, but in a weird sense.

"And how am I supposed to believe you?" I changed my glaring gaze into a pleading look. I should start acting.

"Even go ask her! She's not one to lie to people she hates. I love you and only you." The words, I love you, tasted funny on my tongue. Kind of like liquid medicine, but the good bubble gum kind, leaving a sensational after taste. Max turned her hard look into a full blown-out smile.

"Really? You love me?" Even her voice seemed to go higher on the last words. She felt the same way, I could tell. But I couldn't think of that, I had to focus on our little play. Doing the part, I nodded and slowly wrapped her in a hug, my arms around her waist. Playing the part of a loving boyfriend, I tilted her head up towards me.

Here comes the part where we're supposed to kiss.

"Forever and always." Then I put my lips on hers. And not just a centimeter above but straight on, so we made full contact. She deepend the kiss by tilting her head. If I wasn't so caught up in the feel of Max's lips, I would have congratulated us for such a great performance.

Applause rang out around us, startling me so that I jumped back. Max's eyes were wide and her fingers had trailed to her lips. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help it. Something had taken over me and I suddenly had my lips on hers. It was a weird feeling, really, the feel of her lips was so soft, it was like a feather. **(A/N: Feather. Hahaha. :)**

Iggy and Gazzy ran over to us, their mouths open wide and their eyes shocked. I scanned the crowd and suddenly saw Maya's face. She was glaring at Max, her arms crossed over her chest. Her blonde hair, hazel brown eyes, and pale skin seemed to belong to an angel's. As if feeling my eyes on her, she whipped her head towards me. Seeing that it was the almighty, Fang, she smiled and wiggled her fingers in a girlish way. I thought it was kind of cute but knew that I couldn't approach her without causing a scene. In any case, Max and I had just gotten back together. I couldn't ruin that.

But after the scene, we found Angel, and I drove them all home. Max was silent. Gazzy started playing on some other electronic he brought. Iggy stared at me. And Angel looked around at us suspicously. As if reading minds, she suddenly smiled, and turned to Max.

"So, you and Fang kissed?" We all looked at her, startled, but she just shrugged and then started digging through shopping bags. When I had finally left them and gotten home, I jumped into bed still fully clothed. There was one person I couldn't get out of my head that I just noticed was amazing, funny, sarcastic, sassy, and almost everything else that came to mind. And that person wasn't even Maya.

It was Max.

* * *

**I am so sorry guys about the long wait!**

**I don't know why but I just didn't have this urge to write and then I have school, homework, family problems, and UGH! It's just really confusing. But I hoped you enjoyed.**

**R&R? Thanks, bye.**

**~Snowflake**


	5. I Kissed Him

Max POV

I had kissed him. I had _kissed _him, Fang.

But it wasn't really me that kissed him. No, he was the one that put his lips onto mine. I said he could hover but he didn't. He kissed me.

I'm creepy. I know. I'm laying bed, staring at the ceiling, touching my lips every now and then, and thinking of Fang and how he kissed me. But doesn't every normal teen do that? Don't we girls stare at our ceilings and smile as we think about our crush. But Fang wasn't my crush. He was just a guy that I was helping get another girl.

Get _Maya_.

God, I hated her. She was a stupid, little damaged soul that needed to rot in the deepest parts of Hell. And I'm not exaggerating.

I. Hate. Her.

She so stupid. With her blonde hair, pink streaks, and hazel eyes that are mostly brown and not green. I hated her. Such a stupid little suck up slut. I don't even know if she really is a slut. I just assumed by the way she practically groped boys in fifth grade. FIFTH GRADE. It was weird and disturbing.

But I didn't care about her anymore. All I cared about was how I was going to kill Iggy. Iggy was the one that asked. Iggy was the one that knew and didn't tell. Iggy was the one that came up with this stupid idea. I hated him almost as much as I hated Maya. But I can't hate my twin. Iggy was my twin and we were connected. Whatever he felt, I felt. Whatever he wanted, I wanted. Well... We weren't that close but still family.

How could I say no? And to my _twin _brother?

He had needed me and I had helped. I was still helping. Everyone in our school was probably at the mall when it happened. And everyone that wasn't there probably already knew thanks to texting and facebook. They all knew that Fang and I were "dating", and had saw how we kissed. It was all happening. It was all real.

I wasn't getting out of this.

* * *

**I know it's short. I know you hate me. **

**BUT DONT KILL ME.**

**Good enough reason to make it short. Um... Uh... I gave you Max's thoughts on the kiss? Yeah. Sounds good enough.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the short chappie and review. Please?**

**Thanks!**

**~Snowflake**


End file.
